War of Hearts
by vampireobsesser
Summary: What if Edward went to fight in the war? What if,unbeknownst to his wife Bella, he became a vampire? As Edward is fighting over seas the town is bombed, including his home. These events all set off a huge war inside of them. A war of hearts. oneshot


**Wars of the heart**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Are you sure I want to do this? It's not too late to back down. Macey and I wouldn't think any less of you. No one would." I told him as I straightened his uniform. We stood in the doorway to our cabin. Waiting for my husband was a group of military men sitting impatiently in a jeep.

"I know sweet heart. But I feel like it's something I have to do. Tell Macey I love her as soon as she wakes up."

"Edward…" I begin to protest. A small voice began before I could continue.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Our five year old daughter Macey stood in the hall in her pink nightgown and holding her favorite teddy bear. Edward gave me a sad look before going and picking up his daughter.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Daddy has to go and fight those people across the sea." I explained before he could get a word out.

"Will you be alright?" Macey questioned with a pout.

"I'll be as careful as I can, I promise. You guys will see me again, so don't worry." He kissed Macey on her little nose before placing her down.

"Why don't you go back to your room so mommy and I can finish talking? When we're done I'm sure she'll make you your favorite pancakes." At that Macey kissed Edward on the cheek before squealing her way down the hall.

"Edward…" He looked back at me and gave me a tight hug. Tears formed in my eyes and began to slip down my cheeks.

"Promise me you'll come home. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me lightly on the lips for a moment until one of the others coughed.

"Excuse us." I muttered with a blush. I looked at the ground when Edward lifted my face up by the chin. Again he kissed me.

"I'll send letters whenever I have a chance. Goodbye. I love you. Tell Macey I love her too." I nodded and waved goodbye as he climbed into the jeep before rolling off. Once they were out of sight I turned and walked back inside to my daughter.

"So, who wants chocolate chip pancakes?"

**(Edward's POV)**

I was laying down on the cold hard dirt. Dust was flying all around me from all of the bombs. Right now we were at a temporary fort for the night.

"Mason!" Called one of the commanding officers. I immediately stood, putting down everything I had been holding. I saluted the officer and answer with a yes sir.

"I am sorry to report that there was a bombing near your house." My body froze with anxiety.

"Are my wife and daughter alright?" I asked immediately. Forgetting all formalities I grabbed his forearms. His face became grim.

"Though their bodies haven't been found, it is believed that they burned in the fire. I'm sorry for you loss. I must request that though it may be hard to hear of these facts, you do not get distracted out in the battlefield. We still have a country to fight for." I nodded solemnly and sat back down. My hands covered my face, trying to hide my tears. The men around me muttered "sorry's" though it did any good.

_Oh god, what am I going to do? _I thought.

Then all hell broke loose.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Macey, are you ready for school? We can't keep Ms. McDaniels waiting!" I yelled down the hall, pulling on my knit jacket. The weather was starting to get colder as the seasons changed.

"Ready mommy!" Macey ran out in her brand new blue dress.

"You look great sweetie! Now are you sure you have everything?" I crouched down to her size.

"Yep, look!" She held her bag up to me and I saw she had all of her supplies.

"Great sweetie, now let's go." I gave her a hug before standing and grabbing her hand. Together we walked outside. As we started down the dirt path that led to the town, Macey paused.

'Mommy, what's that noise?"

"What sweetie? What noise?" I looked down at her curiously. She pointed up towards the sky.

"A big whirring noise. It sounds like it's coming from the sky. Look mommy! A balloon!" She pointed towards a round object falling close to the woods. I gasped in realization and fear.

"Macey, I want you to take your bag and run back to the house. Go into the shed and go through that little door in the ground. Hurry now, it's important." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her back to the cabin.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked, panicked with her breaths coming in short pants.

"Nothing honey. We're just getting a bad present from the people we're battling." We were 10 feet away when the whirring got louder. I looked up and saw the bomb had grown much closer.

"Will we be alright?"

"I don't' know Macey. Maybe." I couldn't find it in myself to lie to her. Even if there was the possibility of us dying. "Run! Don't wait for me, run!" I pushed her ahead of me, knowing that if anything, I had to make sure she was safe.

It was too late. The bomb had hit.

"Macey!" I yelled. I could barely hear my own voice. I was thrown through the air and was blinded by the light of flames. The sound of the collision roared in my ears, almost making me deaf. With a thud I landed on the ground somewhere. After an uncountable amount of time, I heard footsteps through the crisping of fire and whispering of wind. I coughed, trying to draw attention.

"Please!" I tried. The words barely came out.

"Please!" Finally, a blur of someone came into view.

"Please…." My voice as starting to fail on me. As was my vision.

"Get….my…daughter." Then the world went black.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bombs started to fire near our encampment, jostling us in the opposite direction. I put my helmet back on quickly to help with the impact. All it did was make the pain worse. My body hit the ground harshly.

"Captain!" I called, coughing from the smoke. "Captain!" Flipping over to my stomach, I crawled on the ground. A fire had erupted outside and in the surrounding trees. Soon I found a body under a table. Quickly I lifted the table off and peered at the body underneath.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

"For now. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll die like the rest of them." I nodded and tried to stand. My leg fell limp underneath me.

"Can you make it son?"

"I'm not sure. I think my legs broken."

"We'll just going to have to crawl then." He flipped himself over onto his stomach. He began to crawl out of the tent; I followed. We had barely gotten out when I had to stop.

"Captain, go on by yourself. My legs too injured for me to continue."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and waved him on. I grunted as my leg began to sting. Suddenly I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help actually."

"How did you survive the blast? Help in what way?"

"Do you want the long or short explanation? Judging by our situation, I would suggest the short." I nodded.

"I have a toxin inside of me that will help you live forever. Though there are a few drawbacks. It's up to you."

"I have nothing to live for though. My wife and children are dead." The man nodded sadly. "As I said, it's up to you. Which do you decide?"

What else do I have to lose? If anything, I could die faster. No, Bella would want me to continue on and try to live.

"Give me the toxin." He nodded and knelt by my leg. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, relax. This is going to hurt." Then he bit my leg.

"What the….?" A searing pain entered my body and I screamed until I couldn't take it anymore. With all the pain rushing through my body, I went limp. Soon enough, I passed out.

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm. Slowly yet painfully, I lifted myself up into a sitting position. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room I was in. It was elegant and far better than anything I had ever seen.

"Where am I?" I asked no one. I saw no one in the room yet I knew people were hear. Outside I would hear people whispering. Gently I shifted myself over to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. I wobbled at first before gaining my balance. There was a mirror in the room. Walking over to it, I paused once directly in front. I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection.

My plain brown hair had acquainted a lusciously and lively look to it. My skin was a pit pale, but glowed in the moonlight. What mostly caught my attention was my eyes. The dull, muddy brown I had once had was now a strange ruby red. Following down the rest of my body, I saw I had more curves. It was as if I had a complete transformation. Then I noticed what I was wearing. Gracing my body was a blue silk night gown looked nice as it flowed around my legs.

"What happened to me?" Suddenly the door opened and in walked a woman with jet black hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. Unlike most of the ladies of my time, she wore man's jeans with cowboy boots. She also wore a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath.

"I changed you into a vampire. As well as your daughter. She's in the other room sleeping."

"A vampire? Can you explain?"

"Basically you're an immortal being. You're extremely fast, strong, and powerful. The only way we can die is if we're torn limb by limb and burned. Stakes don't work. Also, you have to drink blood. We prefer to drink from animals though, not humans. Just to warn you, some of us actually have an extra ability that we carry over from our human lives. For instance, I have telekenesis and Jim can create things with his mind. Jim is my mate, which basically what we call our husbands. We'll figure out if you have any special abilities later. Right now, we need for you and your daughter to feed so you want go crazy and attack the towns people. I'm Kate by the way." I nodded in confusion and followed as she led me out of the room and towards another. She simply opened the door.

"Here she is." Inside laying in a room just as highly decorated as mine with all her favorite colors, pink, blue, and purple. In the bed covered with a pink quilt was my daughter. I dashed forward and was there before I knew it. At first I looked up in confusion then remembered what Kate had said earlier. Gently I stroked my daughter's cheek. As soon as my skin touched hers, her eyes popped open.

"Mommy? Are we alive?" I nodded and thought I would cry. When I felt no tears come I pushed it back to another corner of my brain for later. Quickly I pulled Macey into a hug and held her tight. While we sat silently, I heard slight coughing coming from the doorway. We both looked up and saw Kate leaning against the frame.

"Sweety, we have to go get something to eat."

"Good, my throat's been hurting me ever since I first woke up. It's gotten worse."

"It's because you haven't fed yet. You'll feel better afterwards." Kate explained. "First you need to change. I have some old clothes you can wear." Again she led us down to another room where we both changed into ragged and torn clothes. "You'll wear this for now. The first hunt is always the messiest." We followed her down the long flight of stairs before finally ending up on the first floor. We exited out the back door and the sharp scent of pine hit my nose. I winced at the sudden sensation.

"Mommy, my nose hurts." Macey complained, grabbing my hand. I looked towards Kate, wondering myself what this meant.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that your senses will also be enhanced. Sight, smell, hearing, everything. Once we finish hunting, Jim and I will explain the rest." Climbing through the trees, we began through the woods. After what seemed about an hour we reached a far away clearing.

"Where are we?" I heard my voice ask.

"A meadow I found a few years ago." **(they're in Forks right now.) **"Before you try, let me show you how it's done." I nodded and watched her walk out onto the field. She paused to listen carefully. In the distance I would hear the bubbling of a brook. Then I heard the crunch of a twig and the quiet breathing of a deer.

"Follow me." She took off through the woods, Macey and I following close behind her. We stopped as soon as she pounced on the animal. Her teeth made a clean incision on the doe's neck. The woman squated on the ground, sucking the blood out of the poor animals neck. When the doe was sucked dry of blood, she stood and wiped her mouth.

"You're first few kills will be really messy, that's why we wanted you guys to change. Once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to avoid getting the blood everywhere. For now, just be focused on hitting the vein so you can drink."

"How do you know where the veins are?" Asked Macey. She squeezed my hand, squeamish at the thought of killing an innocent animal.

"You use your senses. Are you ready to try? Who goes first?"

"I will." She nodded. I closed my eyes, listening for any faint signs of life.

Far off to my left I heard leaves crunch and twigs snap. In an instant my hunger took over before I knew it, I was facing the doe. My hands grabbed it's neck, twisted and I felt the bone break. Then I leaned down and sunk my teeth into it's neck. Instantly I found the vein. The sweet, red liquid began to drip into my mouth, satuating my hunger. I groaned in pleasure. Once I felt that I was full, I pulled back. It was then that I realized I had drunk the doe dry of blood. Some drops had make it's way down my chin and onto my shirt. I wiped my mouth and looked at Macey.

"Are you ready sweetie? It's not as hard as it seems, trust me." I crouched to her height. Her expression was one of fear.

"Mommy, I don't want to, it's scary." I ran my hand over her soft bronze hair.

"I know it looks that way Macey, but we have to do it. If we do this, we can try and find Daddy. For now, you have to be strong. For Daddy." She nodded and gave me a hug. I stood, holding her hand.

"Just close your eyes and listen for anything that you could eat." Macey nodded and did as I said. In an instant, her hand was snatched out of mind, her body a blur as she raced towards her food. I followed her and watched as she sunk her teeth into the doe's soft fur coat. Then as the blood started to roll out from her mouth and onto her shirt.

"Come on, sweetie, you have to swallow." I patted her back. She nodded and began to drink. Once she was done, she pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" She nodded silently. "We're ready to go back now." I said to Kate. She nodded and lead us back to the house. When we arrived, we saw a male vampire leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. His hair was black and expression grim.

"Mommy, who's that?" Macey asked. I looked towards Kate, figuring she would know.

"It's Jim, my mate. He didn't like the idea that I had changed you guys so he went off for a run."

"I can hear you Kate." Jim spoke as we approached him.

"I know." Kate smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and returned the favor. My heart began to ache at the thought of Edward and I doing that same action.

"Sorry. We need to explain more about what you're becoming. Why don't we go into the living room?" Asked Jim. Together, all of us walked inside and sat down. Macey and I were on the couch while Kate and Jim were in a love seat.

"As I explained earlier, all your senses are enhanced. Just because you're immortal, doesn't mean you're invicible. There is only one way to kill a vampire. You have to tear them apart limb by limb then set the remains on fire. I know it's gruesome and you may not find it necessary, but trust me, it may be one day. To stay strong, we must drink blood. Drinking a humans blood may make you stronger, but it could also destroy your inner human being, that's why we drink from animals. Most of the people who drink a persons blood turn into vicious killing machines." Explained Kate.

"Another thing about us, is that some of us have extra abilities. I have the power to create things from nothing and Kate has telekenesis. There is another vampire who we've met who can tell whether or not a vampire has a special ability. You will meet him later. We can't stay in one place for too long because people may start to notice how we don't age. Also, you can no longer have contact with any of your old family, this includes your husband." My eyes widened in surprise at what Jim said.

"Are you sure? Couldn't we just change him?"

"Would it be something he would want? To know he would have to live, moving from place to place, not being able to see his family anymore? Is that something you would wish upon him?" Kate said.

"No, but then why did you wish it upon us?"

"I felt sorry for you. You're both so young and you would have had a tragic death. I didn't feel it was right." At her explanation, I stayed silent, simply looking down at Macey.

"Is it something you think you could handle? If not, we could kill you. It may sound strange to say, but if your husband is in the war and you would miss him that much…. Well, may I explain something before you decide?"

"Earlier, when I said Jim was my mate, it's like saying he's my perfect other half. He supplies the part of me that is missing, as well as some feelings I never knew I could feel. I love him completely. If that's how you truly feel about your husband, then you should let him live his life to it's fullest. It may be a hard decision, but one you must make." I nodded and looked down at Macey. She looked up at me with understanding and sadness.

"I…I think I'll leave him be. I wish him luck, with all my heart and love."

"Now that that's decided, why don't we go shopping? After that, we'll pack and begin our journey to Italy." Jim suggested.

"Why Italy?"

"Because that's where we figure out your abilities, as well as let you become known in the vampire society."

"Let's get started."

**(Edward's POV)**

"Captain! Help!" I jumped forward, instantly waking from my sleep. Had it really all been a dream? I looked around, not recognizing where I was. The ornate bedroom was completely different than the war encampment I had been before. When was that exactly?

"Calm down. Everything is fine. Your captain, I'm afraid, died back at your encampment." Spoke a friendly voice from the doorway. Turning, I saw the man who had helped me.

"Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me? How long was I asleep?"

"As I said, calm down. We don't need you getting over excited. I am Carlisle Cullen, I used to be a surgeon at your encampment before it was bombed. Right now, we are in Alaska, but we'll have to move soon. You were asleep for three days, luckily you didn't wake up in pain. As for what I did to you, that's quite a long story."

"Then start telling it." The man chuckled before laying a pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

"Get dressed and I'll get you fed. Then I'll explain."

"How can I trust you? You could kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already." With that, he walked out the door. I stood from underneath the covers and got dressed. My throat began to hurt and I felt hungry. I brushed it off since Carlisle had said he would feed me. Yet for some reason, the craving I had wasn't for anything normal. Stepping out of the bedroom, I saw Carlisle once more.

"Good, you're ready. Follow me, we have some hunting to do." I looked at him quizzically. Instead of saying something, he simply turned down the hall and walked outside. Quietly I followed after him.

"What did you mean by hunting?" I asked when he had stopped by a door.

"If you don't drink an animals blood soon, you'll go insane with hunger and search for the nearest humans blood."

"Wait, drink an animals blood? Or humans blood? What did you do to me?" I asked, terrified.

"Calm down. As I said before, I will explain once we have hunted."

"At least tell me what I am now." The man froze, the door half open. Slowly he turned back to me, his head bowed.

"A vampire." Then before I could respond he was out the door in a blur. Immediately I chased after him. The trees passed by in a blur and when I stopped and looked, I realized I couldn't see the house. I turned again and saw the man.

"What did you mean by I was a vampire? There's no such thing!"

"Then explain how you ran so fast. We're five miles away from that house."

"That's not possible."

"What's impossible is that you're still alive. If I had left you alone, there's no doubt you would have died. Now you have the ability to live forever if you don't rush into any decisions. Does your throat hurt?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means you're hungry and need to be fed soon. Close your eyes and listen for any signs of animals nearby. Once you find one, race to it and sink your teeth into the vein. Do you understand?"

"I think." I did as he said and closed my eyes. Listening closely, I heard a few snap and crunch of the forest floor. Then I heard the slight breathing of a deer. Instinctively my legs moved and before I knew it I was crouching by a young doe. My teeth then broke through the skin and in my mouth I tasted the sweet red liquid that ran through her. When she was dry, I gasped and looked up.

"Good, you're done. When we get back to the house, you'll have to take a shower. The first times are always the messiest."

"I don't want to do that again."

"You do if you want to live."

"I have nothing to live for." I sighed as I thought of the news I had only received three days ago. Bella, Macey, I miss you two with all my heart.

"I understand your loss, believe me I do. That's no reason for you to die without having the chance. If you continue as a vampire, you have the chance of possibly meeting your mate."

"My mate?"

"To vampires, it's like saying out perfect other half. There are many vampires who have done such a thing and life peacefully."

"I'm sure there's more for me to know, so go ahead and start explaining."

"For starts, all of your senses are enhanced. You can hear more, see more, run faster, be stronger. The only sense that is different is your taste. You can eat human food, but it may taste nasty and it won't supply nutrients. Also, we can't stay in one place for too long or people will begin to notice how we don't age."

"Is that all? Or is there more?"

"That's all for now. You'll learn the rest in time. There are certain rules for our kind and the biggest is to not fall in love with a human. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

**100 years later**

**(Bella's POV)**

Today we our moving to a new town named Forks. Macey will be going to Forks elementary and I Forks high. We still live with Kate and Jim who we have become incredibly close with. As it turns out, Macey and I also have extra abilities. I can protect against mental attacks while Macey can project visions while touching someone.

"Kate! Macey and I are going hunting!" I yelled upstairs though I knew she would have heard me even if I had whispered.

"Okay!" Macey and I laughed before running off through the woods. Together we arrived at the meadow where we had first hunted.

"Some weird memories are here aren't they?" I commented. I softly touched the trunk of a tree, the memories of that first day of my new beginning.

"Absolutely. Mom, do you think Daddy lived through the war?" I frowned at the mention of her father. Through all of the years we've lived, we haven't seen Edward. One time while in Alaska I did hear that his encampment had been blown. I knew then that there was no chance of us ever seeing him again.

"No honey, he probably didn't. But that's alright, we wouldn't have been able to see him. How about we try and find your favorite, mountain lion?" At the suggestion she smiled and clapped her hands.

"So where would you…."

"Bella?" I stopped mid-sentence. That sweet husky voice that had whispered so many things in my ears. It was a voice I hadn't heard in so many years, it's impossible that the person was still alive. Could it really be him?

Cautiously I turned my heard towards the opposite tree line. Hiding in the shadows was a figure I was scared to make out. Finally, the person stepped into the light and I gasped.

"Is it really you?" I began to walk closer but paused, turning back to Macey. Her face was lit up in a bright smile.

"Yes, yes it is." I smiled and knew if I was still human, tears would be pouring down my face.

"Oh Edward." I ran to him and soon was gathered in his arms. Before I could get another word out, Edwards lips crashed on to mine. My own responded instantly, as if we had been doing this just yesterday.

"I've missed you so much."

"I wasn't sure if you were still alive." Edward said.

"Neither was I about you. I heard that your encampment had been bombed and I assume…" I let the sentence trail.

"Daddy!" Macey ran up behind us and instantly jumped into Edwards arms.

"I've missed you kiddo." He ruffled her hair and she groaned. Once she had it straightened once more she kissed him light on his cheek

"Are we going to be a family again?" She asked. Edward looked at me and wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Of course." Edward and I answered.

"Forever and Always."

**And so ends the war of hearts. Thank you for all that have read this. It was a dedication to all the men and women who have and are serving in the wars. I thank you for your hard work that has supplied us with the freedom we now have today. God bless you and your families.**


End file.
